


残夏

by carbohyandrea



Series: 残夏 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbohyandrea/pseuds/carbohyandrea
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: 残夏 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124540
Kudos: 3





	残夏

Wanda Maximoff和她四岁大的女儿坐在飞机上，她正翻着一本小说。乘务员递给她一杯加了冰块的柳橙汁，但是橙汁还没有喝几口，冰已经融化得差不多了。Marina正枕着Wanda的大腿安静地睡着，她的背均匀地起伏着，睡得很安稳。

Wanda的心情并没有那么好，甚至可以说她是很烦躁不安的——Natasha去另一个城市出任务了，碰巧是在Marina学校暑假的一开始。

天知道要怎么捱过一个只有自己和Marina的两个月呢？Wanda不是不想女儿一起过暑假，但她没办法忍受这种煎熬——两个月不见她的训练官？自从几年前她跑到爱丁堡之后被训练官接回纽约，她再也不想和训练官分开太久的时间。

不行，没有Natasha Romanoff的夏天是不完整的，所以她当机立断为自己和Marina买了机票，收拾了简单的行李就风风火火地去找训练官了。

飞机遇到了气流稍微有些颠簸，Wanda下意识搂紧了Marina，小女孩醒了，咂巴着小嘴又坐起来搂着Wanda继续睡。

Wanda捻着书页的一角轻轻揉捏着，咬紧了下嘴唇。她座位的斜前方是一对情侣，正依偎在一起分享一张毛毯看电影。这让她想起了之前度蜜月的时候，两人也是这样坐在商务舱里合盖一条厚毛毯看电影。Natasha的手在Wanda的肩上，暗暗捏紧了她的长发，另一只手摇晃着加了冰的威士忌。Wanda抢了一口过来喝，冰冰凉的，顺滑的液体流入她的喉咙，训练官笑着看看她说：「我的小酒鬼哟。」

......

Natasha是知道Wanda要来的找她的，虽然她昨晚收到短信时有一些震惊，不过她还是履行自己应该做的事情。Natasha Romanoff准时出现在候机大厅里，穿着黑色的长风衣，带着墨镜，两手插在风衣口袋里，紧紧盯着出口，虽然她看上去很平静，但心里还是很迫切地见到她的小女巫。

Wanda穿着几年前那件外套——就是在爱丁堡的那件，也带着墨镜，一手牵着Marina一手拖着行李箱。Marina第一次来到这个新鲜的地方，她抱着洋娃娃，好奇地张望着四周。

训练官给她的小女巫一个简单的拥抱，然后从她手上接过了行李，一家人往停车场走去。Wanda把Marina安置在后座，然后自己坐在了副驾驶座。黑寡妇系好了安全带，摘下墨镜，表情十分平静的样子：「Wanda，这样太危险了。」

小女巫也把自己的墨镜摘下：「没关系，我们这一路过来也好好的。」

「那不一样。」黑寡妇说着发动了汽车。

「Uh-oh, we’ve got some troubles here.」Marina轻轻地和自己的洋娃娃说道，她一向擅长观察妈妈之间气氛微妙的变化。

夏天的天黑得比较晚，天空又蓝又紫的，还有一卷夕阳的红色残留在蓝紫色的天空中。Wanda把车窗摇下来一点，有点凉的风挤进车里，吹起了Wanda的几缕头发。Natasha把挡在Wanda面前的头发拨去一边，沉默着把车开过了几个街区，来到了市中心。Wanda观察着周围的环境：「街区结构很单一，不太热闹，对了，那边有几辆黑色的车。」她又眯着眼睛看了一会，「第一辆车上有司机。」

「我等一下会处理。」Natasha转弯进了一条街，停在一幢小房子前面，房子的大门是和周围房屋一样的深蓝色。一扇窗户紧贴着门，床沿下挂着一盏灯，Wanda怀疑那应该是个摄像头。

「我们到家了。」Natasha似乎打起了一点精神，她下车取行李，又把Marina从后座抱出来。Wanda坐在车里，她觉得这次重聚气氛有些不对。刚刚下飞机没多久，她也很累了，揉了揉眼睛，深呼吸，然后下了车。

Natasha已经把门打开了，一进门是一个狭长的走廊，老旧的楼梯通往二楼，楼下是厨房和客厅。Wanda走进屋里，Natasha把行李放在楼梯边上：「我出去办事，顺便弄点晚餐回来。」

Wanda在屋里四处看着，这间屋子比她们在纽约的公寓要小得多，也没有漂亮的落地玻璃窗，Wanda心想如果自己要在这里住上两个月，起码得在家里放几束鲜花，现在那个流理台上只有半袋吐司。她打开冰箱，里面有几瓶酒和一罐花生酱。真是个工作狂。Wanda不禁吐了吐舌头。

七点一刻，Natasha穿着那件黑色长风衣，抱着一个牛皮纸袋回到了家中：「都处理好了。」她似乎正在和电话那边的人汇报情况，Wanda用脚趾头想也知道电话那边是谁。她煮了咖啡，还把那袋吐司去边烤成了脆脆的，刷上一层厚厚的花生酱。

「没有什么东西，我只能随便弄一点。」Wanda体贴地给Natasha拉开了椅子，帮她倒了咖啡然后打开Natasha带回来的纸袋，里面放着一盒码得整整齐齐的甜甜圈还有一份玉米鸡汤。

「我敢说这几天你都没好好吃过一餐饭。」Wanda把汤倒进锅里准备加热，「Nat，你得对自己好点。」

「我知道。」Natasha喝了一口热热的咖啡，的确，她一个人的时候老是懒得加热咖啡，只是把壶里那些冷掉的倒出来喝掉。她抬眼看了看在灶台前忙碌的Wanda，她正搅着锅里的浓汤以防它糊掉。Natasha像是想起了什么似的：「这附近有个农贸集市，明天我们去买几束花回来。」

Wanda表示同意，她忙着把热汤盛进碗里，然后招呼女儿来吃晚餐，Marina把烤得脆脆的吐司片掰成小块洒进汤里吃着，Natasha问她：「我们在这里过夏天可以吗？」

「我们可以去水上乐园吗？」

「妈咪需要工作。」Natasha用抱歉的语气说道。「但我每天晚上都会给你讲故事。」

Wanda帮女儿洗漱之后哄她睡着了，她洗完澡后换了一件吊带睡裙走到楼下，Natasha正在挑电影，她打开一瓶白兰地酒倒了两杯：「听说这酒不赖。」

「谁和你说的？」小女巫一屁股坐到沙发上，接过训练官递给自己的酒杯。

「你怎么会想带着Marina来这里。」黑寡妇把灯给关了，屋里立刻变得和在电影院一样。Wanda喝了一口白兰地：「你只是和我说很危险，可你明明很想让我们留在这里。」

Natasha的嘴微微张开，不知道该说些什么，她的小女巫似乎一下就读懂了她的想法。Wanda突然大笑起来，然后看着她的训练官：「我很想你。」

「我也想你。」Natasha把Wanda抱进怀里，我应该相信你能照顾好自己。她的手在Wanda的头上揉着，Wanda的头发散发着葡萄柚味道洗发水的香味。Natasha觉得这股味道让她无比安心。

「Nat，」Wanda突然小声地说道，「你打算什么时候退休？」

「我怎么知道。」Natasha笑了笑，把杯中的白兰地一饮而尽，「怎么了？」

「我们需要过平凡的生活。」Wanda喝了一口白兰地，「我，你，还有Marina，像个普通的一家三口，送她上学，周末去看电影，暑假的时候去海边晒太阳。」

「小酒鬼，你喝多了。」Natasha有些责怪的语气，更多的是温柔。「当初可是你说在Marina还小的时候不能喝那么多的。」

「你自己也知道做家长多难。我不止一次和你提过这件事情了，普通人的生活那件事。」小女巫委屈地说道。Natasha郑重地吻了一下小女巫的额头：「我保证好好地考虑这件事情好吗？」

Natasha和Wanda静静地看完了一整部电影，Wanda搂着训练官的腰安心地睡着了。Natasha把腿架到茶几上，换了个舒服的姿势。

白兰地酒快要喝完了，外面突然开始下起了雨，窗外那棵香樟树的叶子被雨水拍打得一晃一晃的。

淡淡的酒精味和葡萄柚味的洗发水的味道混合在客厅的空气中。Natasha Romanoff觉得，这才是夏天该有的样子——她的女儿在楼上熟睡着，她的小女巫和自己舒服地窝在沙发上喝完一整瓶白兰地。


End file.
